Difference Is No Match For Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cerise feels like no one will accept her as the daughter of a rebel, but there is one who does and proves it: Jocu. :) Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fabulous story by guestsurprise, who owns Jocu. :)**

 **Ever After High and Mythology both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Difference Is No Match For Friendship**

Cerise Hood was known for being secretive and definitely keeping to herself. She didn't like being near the others because she felt like she didn't belong.

"No one will really accept me for who I am," she whispered sadly.

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked.

"Mom…if anyone knows that you all were the start of the rebels, I would be in trouble," Cerise said sadly. Her mother didn't know what to say because it was true. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with the wolf, but she did.

"I just need some time alone," Cerise said, now walking out into the forest to be alone. She didn't know if she would ever find anyone that she could truly tell her secrets to.

As she sat in the forest, she heard someone approaching. She turned with a growl and saw a figure approaching. She stood in somewhat shock! He was tall, red, and had four arms. He was covered in red fur and had beautiful lime-pea green eyes. He had pointed ears and black sash-like clothing.

"Why, hello there, Cerise," he said.

"Who are you?!" She growled, now getting into a defensive stance.

"I know all about you. My name is Prince Jocu…I'm a Lauhinian. Or as you all know us as…tickle monsters." He smiled.

"Really…," Cerise said, rolling her eyes.

"I am being truthful," he smiled.

"How can tickle monsters be real," she scoffed, now crossing her arms.

"Well…how can the story of Little Red Riding Hood be real?" Jocu countered playfully. Cerise went to open her mouth, but only chuckled. For it's true…not many would know that they actually existed outside of the story books.

"Okay, okay…you got me there!" she smiled. "So you're a real tickle monster?"

"I am. And I came because I could feel your sadness from my realm. Whatever is the matter?" Jocu asked gently.

"Well…I can't really say," Cerise said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Jocu asked.

"No…I can't say it. It would be very bad if it gets out," she said, now sadly sitting on a log.

Jocu looked at her curiously and then let his eyes glow as he gently scanned her mind. Once he was done, he sat down beside her.

"So you are the daughter of the first rebels?" Jocu asked. Cerise looked at him in horror and practically jumped on him in terror!

"PLEASE! Please don't say anything! Who told you?!" She gasped.

"Hey, easy…easy…," he soothed, now hugging her.

"Please! If everyone finds out we were the first rebels, we would be in so much trouble! All of this rebel and royal business would be blamed on us!" Cerise said, almost in tears.

Jocu only hugged her to him and soothed in her ear. "Calm down there little one. I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?!" She said, still in panic mode.

"I promise," he cooed, now gently patting her head.

Cerise only let a few tears fall and gasped as he took her hood off completely, revealing her wolf ears. She put her head down, expecting him to laugh at her.

"Go ahead…laugh," she said sadly. But all she felt was him gently massage her ears with his index fingers and thumbs.

"Laugh? Certainly not. Why would I laugh at these cute little ears," Jocu soothed, now pulling her up on his lap more.

"I-I don't look weird to you?" She asked.

Jocu arched an eyebrow and stretched out all four of his arms and pointed at his red fur. "My dear…I think I win the award for appearing different. You do not look weird; you are beautiful Cerise."

Her eyes widened in shock at that statement. No one. NO ONE had ever called her beautiful outside of her parents and sister!

"Now look that these adorable ears," he smirked, now gently nibbling on her ears and making her giggle. She would typically growl at anyone who came near her ears, but she for some reason trusted him.

"I-I've never met anyone like you. Thank you, Jocu!" she said, now jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. She was the last to show this kind of emotion, but it felt good to be accepted.

"Shhh…shhh, it's okay, Cerise," he whispered in her ears.

"You don't understand! You are the only one who knows my secret and you haven't treated me like an outsider!" Cerise said, now making him look at her. "You don't know how good it feels to be myself!"

"Then be yourself around me! Let's have a run!" Jocu said, now letting her stand. Cerise for the first time took off her hood completely, threw it to the side, and let the wind blow through her ears and face.

"LET'S GO!" She bellowed playfully, now taking off with Jocu running alongside her. She was astonished that he could keep up with her and coaxed her to run as fast as she could.

"Let that stress go! Let that wind flow through your mind!" Jocu called, now running alongside her even more. Cerise and Jocu kept running side by side and when they reached a small cliff, Jocu saw the clean and clear water a few years below. He then swept her up and touched her forehead. "Want to?"

"You bet," she smiled back. Within a second, he dove in with the girl in his arms and they had a good and wonderful swim. Once they got out, Cerise shook herself off and walked over to Jocu.

"Y-You're gonna be around, won't you? I mean, you won't just leave and never come back right?" She asked, now concerned. She was beyond happy to have a new friend!

"Cerise…I will always be here," he said, now making her hug him. She had finally found a true friend after all.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Goldie, I dedicate this treat to you for being so awesome! This is my absolute first Ever After High story! I will not be taking requests since I am still not very familiar with the entire story plot, but I hope you all liked it! Cerise Hood is my favorite!**

 **To guestsurprise: Aww, thank you, Amiga! This is a sweet story! :) I love the message of how being different isn't a bad thing. I'll always cherish this story. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
